1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to the use of the Internet for communications between wireless base stations and service nodes, such as mobile switching centers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For wireless communications, end-users operate wireless communication devices that exchange user communications in a wireless communication format with a base station. The base station then exchanges the user communications in a non-wireless format with a service node, such as a mobile switching center. The service node processes the user communications to provide a communication service, such as telephony or Internet access.
Unfortunately, Time Division Multiplex (TDM) links, such as DS1 or DS3 links, are typically used to exchange the user communications between the base station and the service node. DS1 and DS3 links are relatively expensive. Not only are these TDM links expensive, but they can take too much time to establish. In a given area, there may not be a robust set of competing service providers that provide DS3 or DS1 links, which usually results in poor service. In addition, these TDM links may not even be available in some areas.
The demand for wireless communications is growing with respect to coverage and capacity. Newer data applications, such as web browsing and music downloads, have become popular features for wireless communications devices. The newer data applications typically have an asymmetrical traffic pattern where more bandwidth is used from the service node to the base station than from the base station to the service node. For example, an end-user request to download a song typically uses far less bandwidth than the bandwidth used to actually download the song to the end-user.
Internet access has become relatively low-cost and ubiquitous. Many service providers compete to provide low-cost Internet access to numerous and wide-ranging service areas. Examples of internet access technologies include asymmetrical digital subscriber line, DOCSIS, IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16, and broadband over power line.
Unfortunately, this low-cost and ubiquitous Internet access has not been effectively implemented to exchange user communications between base stations and service nodes.